Trance
by Numanife
Summary: Her intelligence reminded me of Yanagi, her will power and control like Atobe, her forms like Hiyoshi, determination of Shishido, and her cute smile like Ootori. She was my age, but I haven't seen her in five years. MukahiOC
1. Old Habits

**Trance**

**Old habits  
**

by

**Numanife**

Okay, here's a new story for Mukahi cuz he's cutely small!!!!

OCs 4evah

* * *

_Her back arched and she flipped, grabbing onto a ring, then flying through the flaming hoop in front of her. The crowd raged and Gakuto nearly fell out of his seat, overwhelmed by the feet of the small ten year old. Her eyes closed as she smiled. She looked like she was truly happy, doing something she loved. she was a tiny person, with the biggest aura of love and happiness. Like there was a twenty year old woman in there, with a new family, a happy one. Her smile was brighter than the glow of the sun. Her lips are devil red, and her skin's the color mocha. _

_She ran across a balance beam, then jumped onto a thin line, walking for a little bit, cautious of the drop below, then did a back flip, then went on to her hands. Gakuto's heart raced and he smiled, feeling his stomach turn, and fire burned his soul. She was so beautiful, so graceful, as she bowed and went behind the big black curtain. Gakuto watched her leave, her hair bounced and her legs shook a bit. _

_This is when he knew, he would surely never see her again. _

_*Mukahi's P.O.V.*_

Her hair was shiny and brown, pulled back into a ponytail. Her intelligence reminded me of Yanagi, her will power and control like Atobe, her forms like Hiyoshi, determination of Shishido, and her cute smile like Ootori. She was my age, but I haven't seen her in five years... Not since the circus, where she shined so bright, though, only a small ten year old.

_*Evita's P.O.V.*_

I stepped around the school, and by the end of the day, my legs shook, unsteadily. My tan skin didn't give me comfort in the burning sun that hung in the sky, and by 2:30 p.m. my legs were ready to give. I tugged my uniform skirt down a bit and I bit my lip, seating myself on a bench. It's been a while, but I remember Tokyo like the back of my hand, and going to the richest school in it didn't help one bit.

"Excuse me, but I've never seen you around, you must be new." I heard an attractive voice let out behind me. I turned my head and saw a silver boy stand tall behind. He was rather beautiful, actually. But old habits die hard.

"Hola senor, como estastu?" I asked then realized I spoke in Spanish, "Lo siento mucho, Er, I-I m..m..mean, Hello, how a..are you?" My voice was shaky and I put the sentences in chunks. I still wasn't completely sure I said it right, but I tried.

He smirked at my foreign nature but responded, "I'm good. And yourself?"

He was quite polite and tolerant of my Spanish roots. "Moi Buen!" Er, I m..mean good," I looked away, blushing at how hard I had to try not to speak in Spanish.

"My name's Atobe. Where are you from?" He spoke slowly, which was made it easier to understand.

"M-My name's Evita Margarita. Cull me Evita. I'm frum S-Spain." He laughed at my obvious mistakes.

"Pleasure, Evita-chan" He smiled, "Your names pretty, what's it mean?"

"My full name means life-giving pearl. " I spoke slowly, making sure I didn't make any more mistakes, though I still had that accent where I make E's sound like A's.

"Well, I must be on my way, goodbye, Evita-chan" He winked, almost like he was expecting me to swoon or faint or something....

I ignored the boys confidence in looks, and tried to stand up again. My legs shook some more and I sat back down. It was no good. I wasn't going anywhere for a while.

_*Mukahi's P.O.V.*_

Great, I'm going to be late for practice all because of stupid clean up duty.

I turned the corner and saw a small girl, who couldn't be bigger than 4'11''. She looked like she was in pain, and couldn't stand. Oh, what the heck, I'm already late, might as well say I was helping a young girl in pain, and mean it.

I approached her and noticed her trying to standing, her legs shook slightly, then she dropped back down. Poor girl, she's gotta be a new 1st year. Her dark skin told me she was foreign, so she might have an accent, as well. I stood in front of her, "Excuse me, do you need some help?"

She looked up and I froze, her curly hair in pigs tails, devil red lips shaking and purple eyes looking into mine, rimmed with her mocha skin. "Nuh, I got it."

She was obviously Spanish. I knew it from the minute I saw her, she was Evita Margarita. The reason circuses now meant so much to me. Why I sat on the edge of my seat, rewinding my DVD until I was fully satisfied and done watching her grace, which was practically never. The only reason I practice my flexibility until I was like a cat, like her. The only girl on my list of people I care about, even though I never met her. I would look her up on the computer, watched youtube videos on her, dedicated on her very early retirement, even learn Spanish because of her.

She was, is, and always will be the only person I ever felt so strongly for.

* * *

YAY Done! Tell me what you think!!!!


	2. Jealously

**Trance**

**Jealously**

by

**Numanife (Kat )**

**Her el numero dos**

**

* * *

**_Evita Margarita, age ten, is a circus child, who may never be able to perform again. Or do a lot of this for that matter. Her last performance in high class Tokyo, caused her to get a terrible leg injuring, straining it to serious heights. Her act was a very complicated thing, and even if you do it right, you still get seriously hurt. A twenty year old in France had tried it once, and he was put in a wheel chair. Who's to say that the adorable and lovely Evita won't meet the same feet._

_That serious or not, her ring leader is responsible, and the police are looking for the man. Greg Jukono has been running away since that night. Now, Evita Margarita may never lead her normal life. Her school life will be torture on her legs. Not to mention gym, where she'll have to sit out. Why Greg had chosen to make her to that trick is a mystery to us. We hope Evita good luck and great future._

*Gakuto's P.O.V.*

This man sickened me. It made me so mad, that I would track him down to the ends of the earth, just to beat him to death. Extreme, of course, unreasonable, not in the least.

Who would do that to her? She was so, well, her. And what's worse, there's no medication to stop the shaking. So this man stuck her with an injury, no medication, and booked it, never to be found again. It made me so mad!

*Atobe's P.O.V.*

Mukahi didn't show up to practice yesterday, so today he better have a really good excuse in about five seconds. Like, REALLY good. Because, if not, oh, he's going to get it.

I saw him coming from a distance, and I smirked.

*Evita's P.O.V.*

I was sitting in the car , thinking of last night, when Gakuto Mukahi carried me home on his back. I wonder if I'll ever see him again. Hyotei's a big school, and we were but two simple people. Maybe he's in a club. Well, whatever the case, I didn't get to thank him. That was something I was sure to do today.

I stepped out of the car and head for the courts, were I could watch people play the sports I love. The one I'll never be able to play again. Not since that night five years ago.

I froze by the cage as I looked across the courts. The red hair boy danced in the air, almost teasing me, causing me to drop my bag.

He looked happy, in the air, hitting that ball. Using a style so similar to mine. The tennis I used to play. I could see myself in in him, jumping, flipping, being happy on the court. To grip his racket, and hit that ball with an eager attitude. Not too happy, or annoying, more like cocky, yet satisfied. I couldn't stand here and watch him do something like I do, I did. To see him play, and not fall to the ground in failure, because his legs aren't handicapped.

I wanted to play, like him. I wanted to be him.

*Gakuto's P.O.V.*

Mid-air, feeling the wind push through my hair, I caught eye of something. A very upset Evita. She had been watching, then, she simply lifted up her bag and ran,er stumbled, away.

I landed and missed the ball Yuushi returned, letting it hit the cage harshly. I kept my eye her, waving good-bye to Yuushi, and running after her quickly. She'll hurt herself this way.

I stopped when I saw something so disturbing, so painful looking, it put me in pain. My eyes widened and I fell to the ground.

*Evita's P.O.V.*

"This is all your fault! I hate you!" I yelled to myself, kicking and smashing my legs against the brick wall of Hyotei. It isn't fair, I can't do anything! I felt something wrap around me, holding me back from the, now bloody, wall.

My legs were just about done, and I let them give out, then feeling the boy behind me supporting me up.

"It's not your fault," I heard him mumble behind me. My eyes widened and I turned around, letting myself fall to the ground. My eyes widened when I saw Gakuto Mukahi, standing in front of me, his face was worried yet annoyed.

I bit my lip but couldn't help it, "I HATE YOU!" I yelled my feeling and got up and ran away the best I could, and went inside, though my legs were now bleeding on my tights.

*Gakuto's P.O.V.*

She's known me for a day, and she hates me. Good job, Gakuto, you've made it to the top of the moron list.

I want to just go home and die in my room. Maybe Yuushi will join me, since he's miserable without his, now, ex, Kimmily. Yeah, sounds like a plan.

* * *

**Things got intense in only the second chapter. Haha I like my Yuushi part though xD/ review and I'll love you forever! Yay! Love!!!!!! Whoo Yes Love CHARLIE!!!!!!  
**


	3. Legs Lies

**Trance**

**Legs Lies  
**

by

**Numanife (Kat)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!**

**

* * *

**_"Why?"_

_"WHY!?" _

_"It's your fault! You should've been the one who died!"_

_Well, guess what, I am dead, dead to you as can be._

*Evita's P.O.V.*

Why am this way? Why did I yell that? Why am I so mad at him? He didn't do anything.

I hid in the bush, my knees up to my chest, wishing I could stand on my feet, like a normal child.

I froze when I heard rustles behind. I turned to see a familiar face, someone I met yesterday.

"What did you do to him?" His voice rang smoothly, yet coldly, almost protective. "He went off to find you and when he came back, well...."Atobe trailed off, then, looked down at me, forcing me up, and dragging me to the courts. "Now he's like this!" He mumbled in my ears.

I stopped, my legs shaking unsteadily, and watched the red head run across the courts, not letting his feet off the ground.

Mukahi was jump less.

*Atobe's P.O.V*

What she watched frightened her as much as it did everyone else. I watched her grind her teeth, her heels seemed to dig into the ground, her legs starting to stop shaking.

What's she thinking?

*Gakuto's P.O.V.*

I saw her enter the cage, taking Yuushi's racket as right before he hit the ball back to me. Then, she shoved him out of the way and went towards the net.

I stopped. No way, I won't. I gave her a look but she didn't budge, but instead, gave one back. I sighed and went to the end of the court, getting into serving position, giving her an underhand shot.

That's when I saw it, that look, that sparkle, the same one from five years ago. I hit the ball back with a lob, and she jumped high in the air, twisting a bit, and then hitting it back upside down. The way she moved, like nothing was wrong with her. Like she didn't hurt at all. Her curls flowed perfectly with her forms. I jumped up and our eyes met mid-air, sending me into a quick trance, but snapped out of it and hitting it back. She quickly returned it, giving a volley, as she landed, not giving me enough time to land.

She was amazing.

*Atobe's P.O.V.*

We all watched, amazed. It was like they were the same people, playing themselves. But when she landed her form instantly changed. She was halfway down, one foot slid out, the other pulled in under her. Both her hands sat on the ground, with her head down. Then, Mukahi landed the same way, perfectly aligned with her. The looked up, and it seemed like a mirror was placed there. Both playing serve and volley.

I smiled as the got up together, as they walked towards each other. There was one difference, Evita was limping.

"I think you got your jump back," she smiled and hit his head with sweet spot gently. Mukahi's face went a little res, and she walked off, setting Yuushi's racket down on the bench.

*Gakuto's P.O.V.*

Well, she doesn't hate me, but killed her strength to show it. Idiot. I have to carry her again, don't I?

I turned the corner, trying to find her, and saw something shocking. She was standing perfectly, legs shaking a little, but not nearly as much as before. Her eyes were wide as she moved them around.

*Evita's P.O.V.*

They didn't shake as much. Was it just lack of exercise way back when? The decrease effected me. And sensei would've known that. But he just ran. So all this time, I was made to believe something was wrong with me, that I was handicapped. I stopped playing tennis, dropped from the circus, and lay in bed, rotting away, being served.

I grid my teeth together and look towards my house. I bit my lip and ignored the incredible burn in my legs, pushing myself to start to run. My heart raced and my air began to run out. My whole body strained, burning and aching, from the five years in my bed, constantly cared for, bothering everyone around me.

Did my mother know? Did she know that I was fine when sensei left? I had to know. I need it. What if... What if all this time, I wasted my life, not being to experience anything?

I need to know.

* * *

Okay here ya goez!!!!!!!!


	4. Hate

**Trance**

**Hate**

by

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N YAYZZ FOR INSPIRATION! I FINALLY GOT IT BACK! THANK YOU TO THE ONE-SHOT 'Want to go bungee jumping?' by AkatsukisHeartless ~!~!**

**

* * *

**

I could've written a book, no, a few books, on how much a yelled and what I said, that night. My mother decided, along with my 'father' that I what I wanted to do was stupid and wrong. I chose to do that trick, I chose to live with my father, and I chose to do the things I did. This is wrong, just wrong.

My mother lied to me. She made my social life suck, and kept me home since I did that stunt at my last circus. It was never my father's fault, but everything seemed to fall back to him. The stupid man left us, and never showed his face again. I could never forgive him, or my mother. Both of them, they killed me on the inside. They took away all my passions.

I packed my things in a flash, choking on some tears. Then, I opened my window quietly, and hopped onto the cold dewy ground. I looked at the house of betrayal and then ran, and kept running. I didn't look back, because then I'd rethink everything, and I really don't want to.

I felt a force against me, unintentionally pushing me to the ground. I looked up to see Atobe. Probably the last person I want to see right now, because he'll probably rat me out.

"Evita-chan, what are you doing out so late?" He asked, a little amazed at my appearance.

"Out for a permanent walk, I guess," I muttered, wiping off my face.

"Ore-sama is guessing you fought with with your parents," Atobe said, understandingly annoying.

"How did you... Never mind, just leave me alone," I spat, getting up. I wasn't being myself, but it didn't matter. I was not going to let everything onto to someone else like a weak little girl. I ran past him and sighed, falling out of sight of the 'ore-sama'.

---

My ankles began to sting, and my rusty legs wanted to give out. The sun was rising, and my courage was dropping. I needed someone, not Atobe, or a friend. I wanted someone like... like....

Gakuto Mukahi.

That was my urge, he was the one I wanted right now. I don't know where I am, but I know that if I ever wanted a knight in shining armor, he'd be the one I wanted. I want HIM to find me. But this isn't some stupid fairytale. This is real life. It always has been. It always will be.

*Gakuto's P.O.V.*

I went to go see her, but when she wasn't in any of her usual spot I went to her house. The thing that frightened me the most was the look on her mother's face. It was upset, like a child who was yelled at. I went up to her room and froze at it's contents. All that was there was some big furniture, and some stuff that she wouldn't ever need. She was gone. Like the ring master from five years ago, except probably closer.

My feet shifted, and I moved from the room, running like Kamio on steroids.

*Third person P.O.V.*

Evita's mind and legs told her to stop. She dropped to the ground and looked at her surroundings. It was pretty amazing how far she ran. She was by Seigaku, the other school in Tokyo. Her head backed into the concrete wall that surrounded the not-as-lucky Tokyo school.

She waited for almost nothing.

Mean while, Gakuto's feet became sore until he luckily reached the Spanish girl in front of him. He ran towards her in a rush, and fell to his knees in front of her, pulling her securely in his strong arms.

*Evita's P.O.V.*

I was happy to see him. God, I was so happy. To see his soft face, his smile, his blue eyes, and soft hair. It made me want to grab onto him tightly,and hold him like tomorrow would never appear. He smelled like deep fried chicken and sweat.

I adore him. I love him. I love Gakuto Mukahi.

I hugged back softly, silently whispering in his ear, "thank you." I felt him hold on tighter, making my put my face into his shoulder. Sweat was dripping off his neck, making me smile.

"Evita.... Evita let go of him right now!" I heard a rough voice yell quickly. The man sounded out of breathe.

I looked up at him, seeing a man with curly, short brown hair and purple eyes. He looked upset, and slightly annoyed. I got up, realizing who this man was. Tears began to flutter my eyes slightly.

"What do you want?" I yelled back.

"Go back home!"

"NO!" I yelled at him.

"Listen to me, Evita! LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER!" He spat angrily, veins popping from his stressed neck.

"Father's a name you haven't earned yet. Your just a child with a temper," I muttered coldly.

His eyes widened, "Evita Chochiti Margarita! You don't talk back to me!"

"I can talk back as much as I want. You really think I'd welcome you back with open arms. News flash, this is reality, the twentieth century, and I have a right to be angry!"

He huffed, knowing I won this battle. I felt an arm around me, and a whisper lingered in my heated ear, "You need to go home, Evita-chan.I don't like my father either, but still."

I blinked slowly, and sighed, shaking my head in disapproval. What was happening to me?

I scoffed, taking one last scent of Gakuto in, and turning to face my father once more. A part of me wanted to run to him and hold on tightly. The other wanted... well...

Well, the other one took over. I held out my middle finger and grabbed onto Gakuto's hand, pulling him from the scene. I didn't ever want to see that man's face again.

*Gakuto's P.O.V.*

She took my hand childishly and pulled me towards a random direction. But something stopped her. Something that filled me with rage.


	5. Anger and Love FINAL

**Trance**

**Anger and Love  
**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N I'm trying to finish my stories before I start anymore so this is the final to Trance. I will have Boys have it good final out soon.I didn't have ideas, but now I have an idea for the final.  
**

**

* * *

***Gakuto's P.O.V.*

She turned and a fist slammed into her cheek.

As she hit the floor, rage flared inside me. Her father huffed and looked at her in anger. My eyes widened and my hands rolled up into fists. I punched his stomach as hard as I could and as he bent down in pain, I did an upper cut quickly. Then, I grabbed onto Evita's hand, pulling her up, and ran. Now I am the child. But I don't care, at all. He deserved what he got.

---

When got back to my house, I pulled her into my room and shut the door, dropping her stuff on the floor. She looked so upset and very hurt. Her eyes were swelling in tears when her cheek just swelled up. I patted her head then sprinted down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I pulled out an ice pack and ran back up the stairs.

She looked at me as I pressed it to her cheek. Her soft brown hair was sort of messed up, her green eyes were blurred out, and her pink lips were slightly chapped.

My other hand unconsciously wiped her tears off her cheek. I felt my stomach flip and my heart pounded in my ears. I leaned towards her closely, and she tilted her head up. And at that moment...

Her phone sounded. Her eyes widened and looked down then pulled out her phone.

She saw the ID and let out a deep breathe. I peeked over her shoulder to see that it was Atobe. I heard her sigh.

*Evita's P.O.V.* 

I wondered whether I should pick up or not. Finally, I sighed and shut my phone, sliding it back into my pocket. But when I turned my head, Gakuto's was right in front of mine. Like, nose to nose close. I widened my eyes slightly. Should I kiss him? Should I move? What do I do?

I decided against the second one, and pulled him down closer, kissing him deeply. I felt his warm lips push closer to mine, deepening the intense kiss.

There was a knock on the door, making us break the kiss.

"Big brother! Are you home?" A cute voice sounded from behind the quickly. He went for the door and opened it. A cute little girl entered with long red hair and large blue orbs.

I wanted to tackle her and hug her like a teddy bear. Funny, I almost get that feel that way with Gakuto, before he starts talking.

"Yes, I am, what is it Kirari-chan?" Gakuto smiles nervously as his baby sister entered. She looked about 7 but knowing Gakuto's family, I think she's about 11 or 12.

She smirked cutely at me, "Does Gakuto have a girlfriend now? Finally!" She clapped her hands together. Gakuto's face went as red as his hair. I giggled a little.

*Gakuto's P.O.V.*

Evita looked slightly amused by the annoying 12 year old. I saw her giggle then flash a teasing look at me. Crap.

"Kirari-chan, did you finish your homework?" I said quickly, gritting my teeth in annoyance.

She put her hands behind her head without a care in the world, "As far as I'm concerned, there was no homework," that's a no.

"GO! NOW!" I yelled and she smirked then stuck her tongue out at me. Stupid Kirari, so annoying.

"What's with the screaming?" My little brother came in, looking slightly annoyed.

"I'll go away if you bring Yuushi-kun over!" Kirari giggled.

"Your obsessed," Jinko stated, slightly scared at his older sister's deal *coug*demand*cough*.

"GET!" I yelled, pushing them out quickly, and slammed the door shut then locked it.

I turned to see Evita laughing, then, she reached for her cell phone.

"Hey Yuushi, I think there's a 12 year old here waiting for her prince," She laughed and I heard Yuushi kinda confused. I would be too.

"Just come to Gakuto's house," I saw her smiled as she spoke evily. Amazing, she can be yelled at, beat, and kissed in one night and still manage to fit in some evil fun. She can get really insane sometimes, really.

---

Yuushi got to my house and Kirari-chan clung to him like a band-aid to hair. It hurts to try and separate them. I'm pretty sure Yuushi was almost as freaked as me right now, but as long as it kept her out of my hair, it doesn't matter. It's like Yuushi's baby sitting them.

We went back into my room and continued what we started. She pulled away with a smile and kissed my cheek, then whispered in my ear, "Your fly is down."

The words were so sweet, hiding it's true meaning. I looked down, blushed, and zipped them up.

---

I decided to take her out on a date today. So for a first date, I'm surprising her.

*Evita's P.O.V.*

He blind folded me and took me somewhere very windy.I heard some clanking and something clicking into something else. I quickly became frightened on what the physco red-head was thinking.

He took off my blindfold and strapped something on me as I looked off the edge of a cliff. My eyes widened. Sure, I loved to be in the air, but bungy jumping is a tad extreme.

He smirked at me and before I could protest, he wrapped me close and jumped off the cliff. We were free, and I almost forgot we were dropping 100 feet in the air, until we began to bounce around. It kinda hurt.

---


End file.
